Être ou ne pas être
by Sehaltiel l'Eternel
Summary: Être la fille adoptive de Bruce Banner alias Hulk n'est pas une chose facile. Mais alors quand les Avengers s'en mêlent ainsi que les sentiments, cela devient un véritable problème. Surtout pour elle. Elle s'appelle Sephiria et elle sent que sa vie ne sera plus jamais la même. Steve / OC


**Auteur :**_ Sehaltiel l'Eternel_

**Disclaimer : **Je ne suis pas l'heureuse propriétaire des droits concernant « The Avengers ». Ici, seul le personnage de Sephiria m'appartient.

**Résumé : **Être la fille adoptive de Bruce Banner alias Hulk n'est pas une chose facile. Mais alors quand les Avengers s'en mêlent ainsi que les sentiments, cela devient un véritable problème. Surtout pour elle. Elle s'appelle Sephiria et elle sent que sa vie ne sera plus jamais la même.

**Note :** _Beaucoup d'inspiration musicale pour cette fiction. Pour ne citer que ces chanteurs, j'ai beaucoup écouté de Muse, Rihanna, Lady Gaga ainsi que du Abney Park._

**Note 1 : **_Ici pas de Steve/Tony ou de Bruce/Tony. Non pas que l'idée me déplaise, mais plus parce qu'il y a déjà beaucoup de fictions dessus. Alors je préfère me démarquer avec un autre couple : Steve/OC_

**Note 2 :**_ Attention pour ceux qui n'ont pas vu le film : quelques spoils ! **/!\**  
_

* * *

CHAPITRE 1

Etre le père ordinaire, adoptif ou non, d'un enfant extraordinaire n'est pas une chose facile. Mais quand vous êtes le père extraordinaire d'une enfant exceptionnelle, plus rien ne paraît simple.

Alors quand le Dr Banner avait suivi cette enfant qui voulait qu'il soigne son père malade, il ne s'était pas douté une seconde de ce qui l'attendait une fois entré dans cette maison isolée du reste de la ville. Il avait imaginé beaucoup de choses. Sauf ca. Devant lui se tenait Natasha Romanoff, une de ses plus proches connaissances, de son ancienne vie bien évidemment, avant qu'il ne vienne s'installer ici incognito. Du moins sa présence lui prouvait le contraire. Il su alors qu'il était toujours sous surveillance.

Il espérait seulement qu'ils ne savaient pas pour Sephiria. Oui, pour sa fille adorée. Ce bout de femme d'une vingtaine d'années qu'il avait légalement adoptée quelques mois auparavant. Certains se seraient offusqués de cette adoption. Mais Sephiria lui ressemblait sur beaucoup de points. Non elle ne se transformait pas en une chose monstrueuse, verte et invincible sous l'effet de la colère. Non elle n'adorait pas la science pour laquelle il consacrait ses recherches. Mais c'était une jeune fille plein d'entrain, de compassion et très apaisante, intelligente et curieuse, également à la recherche du silence et de la tranquillité. C'était un trait de caractère qui lui avait plu chez elle lorsqu'il avait appris à la connaître. Ils s'étaient rencontrés par un malheureux hasard. Pour elle surtout. Elle avait assisté à une scène qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû voir. Celle de son suicide raté. Depuis ce jour elle ne l'avait plus quittée. Il avait beau l'avoir découragé à plusieurs reprises, la jeune fille s'était entêtée à prendre soin de lui. La suite de leurs rencontres avait fait qu'il avait appris qu'elle était orpheline. Et c'est à ce moment là qu'elle se confia. Sephiria était une télépathe. Et télékinésiste. Des mots qui faisaient peur à beaucoup de personnes. Surtout aux ignorants. Mais lui n'avait pas peur. Et pourquoi aurait-il dû d'ailleurs ? Quelques semaines après, elle lui avait dit qu'il lui faisait penser à un père. Qu'elle se sentait protégée et elle-même en sa présence. Elle avait dit ca sur un ton triste et doux mais il savait ce qu'il en était. Alors il avait réfléchi un bon moment avant de lui proposer de l'adopter. Vous auriez vu la couleur étincelante de ses yeux bleus à cet instant précis ! Il n'avait jamais oublié cet instant, ni celui où il l'avait vu sourire pour la 1ère fois en lui montrant les papiers légalisant son adoption.

Il devenait père, elle trouvait un semblant de famille. Et ca, c'était le bonheur.

Sortant de ses pensées durant lesquelles il avait à moitié écouté Natasha, il tâcha de ne pas se montrer trop préoccupé par le sort de sa fille adoptive si jamais elle venait à se pointer ici. Parce que ca oui, c'était bien son genre : arriver aux endroits et aux moments qu'il ne fallait pas.

* * *

Impossible de trouver le Dr Banner. Son père aurait dû être rentré depuis un petit moment, et aucun signe de lui. Refoulant la légère angoisse qui lui tordait le ventre à la pensée qu'il l'aurait peut-être laissée pour repartir en vadrouille, Sephiria tâcha d'interroger les gens pour savoir si quelqu'un ne l'aurait pas vu.

Et puis elle s'arrêta brutalement dans sa course folle. Il y avait un moyen beaucoup plus rapide pour le retrouver. Mais qu'elle ne contrôlait pas correctement. Cependant elle se devait d'essayer.

S'arrêtant dans une ruelle à l'abri des regards indiscrets, la jeune femme inspira profondément et fit tomber ses barrières mentales. Un flot de pensées lui envahit alors instantanément la tête, un brouhaha incessant qui fourmillait sans s'arrêter. Fermant les yeux, Sephiria canalisa son énergie afin de ne distinguer que « l'accent » de l'esprit du Dr Banner. Elle le repéra très vite et ressentit sans peine son angoisse et surtout le fait qu'il ne voulait pas qu'elle le trouve. Mais que se passait-il donc ?

Agitée, inquiète, Sephiria parvint non sans peine à faire taire le tumulte de pensées dans son esprit et se remit à courir afin de le retrouver. Et ca, malgré le fait qu'il ne voulait pas l'impliquer.

Elle arriva rapidement devant une maisonnette délabrée, à l'extérieur de la ville. Mais elle eut à peine le temps de faire un pas en direction du palier qu'une dizaine d'hommes la tenaient en joue.

- Plus un geste ! Les mains en l'air !

Peur. Elle avait vraiment peur. Mais elle espérait juste que les paroles apaisantes de son père qu'elle se remémorait lui suffiraient à ne pas laisser échapper le contrôle de son pouvoir.

Parce que sinon, à son « réveil » il ne resterait qu'une mare de sang à ses pieds.

* * *

- Oui la situation est sous contrôle ici.

- Venue seule hein ?

Le Dr Banner ne pouvait s'empêcher de provoquer la belle espionne Russe. Après tout elle lui avait menti. Et lui, il lui avait foutu une peur bleue en lui faisant croire qu'il allait se transformer. Maintenant ils étaient enfin à égalité.

Mais Natasha ne raccrocha pas immédiatement. Ses hommes semblaient lui indiquer quelque chose. Elle fronça subitement les sourcils et fixa de nouveau Bruce. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent dans un murmure pour former un seul mot. Un prénom.

Le docteur s'empêcha de jurer tout haut mais il savait que c'était trop tard : Sephiria était arrivée jusqu'à eux.

Natasha raccrocha après avoir autorisé la jeune fille à les rejoindre. Elle avait du mal à bien saisir la situation. Qui était-elle ? Comment cela était-il possible que le SHIELD ignore son existence ? Depuis des mois qu'ils surveillaient le Dr Banner, ils auraient dû s'apercevoir de sa présence.

- Qui est-ce ?

Elle avait retrouvé la maîtrise de soi et voulait en apprendre davantage. Sa fiancée ? D'après les hommes à l'extérieur, elle semblait bien jeune, une vingtaine d'années apparemment. Une amie ? Elle n'aurait pas mit tout en place pour le retrouver si elle avait été une simple connaissance. Et puis surtout comment avait-elle su qu'il se trouvait ici ?

Le Dr Banner hésita un instant avant de lui répondre. La situation l'ennuyait profondément cela se voyait sur son visage. Pourtant l'agent ne semblait pas vouloir lâcher prise.

Et au moment où il allait répondre, Sephiria fit son entrée. Bruce ne savait pas vraiment s'il se sentait soulagé par sa présence ou s'il aurait tout donné pour qu'elle ne rencontre jamais Natasha.

Quand elle le vit, elle se précipita vers lui, ignorant complètement l'agent dans la pièce.

- Papa ! Tu n'as rien ?

- Non je vais bien ma chérie.

Il l'enlaça pour la rassurer. Puis il croisa le regard interloqué de la rousse. Elle n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

* * *

Natasha resta un court instant décontenancée. Elle n'arrivait plus à réfléchir posément. Comment avait-il pu avoir une fille ? Vu son âge, il devait l'avoir adopté. Mais pourquoi prendre un tel risque ? Se pourrait-il qu'elle aussi…

En proie à de nombreuses questions sans réponses, elle se contenta cependant de l'observer.

Grande et élancée, elle avait une peau claire et des cheveux noir de jais. Blanche-neige en version moderne. Puis quand la jeune fille se tourna enfin vers elle, Natasha croisa son regard bleu. Bleu lagon, bleu océan, bleu du ciel, comme si cette fille possédait à elle seule toutes les nuances de bleus dans ses pupilles. Tant pis pour la référence de Disney, vu que les yeux ne correspondaient pas. Elle était bluffée par sa beauté et l'éclat qu'elle dégageait grâce à sa présence. Cependant elle devinait que cette apparence fragile n'était qu'une façade. Que quelque chose de bien plus puissant se cachait derrière ce visage de princesse. Et elle ne tarda pas à le vérifier.

- Qui êtes-vous ? Que voulez-vous à mon père ?

- Ici c'est moi qui pose les questions. Je n'ai pas à vous répondre. Votre…père doit m'accompagner le plus rapidement possible, et je doute que votre présence soit nécessaire.

Sephiria n'aimait pas être traitée comme une enfant par cette étrangère. Elle n'aimait pas non plus le ton qu'elle avait employé. Elle allait répliquer vertement quand Bruce lui attrapa le bras. Elle braqua son regard sur lui mais il ne parla pas. Il se contenta d'un signe de tête. Alors Sephiria comprit. Cela avait un rapport avec Hulk, avec son autre « lui ».

- Je viens quand même avec toi.

Le Dr Banner sourit, il savait qu'elle allait répondre ca. Mais Natasha elle ne l'entendait pas de cette façon.

- Non. Vous restez ici. Je n'ai nullement envie de faire votre baby-sitter.

- Je ne vous demande pas de me surveiller, je suis assez grande pour me débrouiller seule !

- Très bien, cela règle donc le problème. Vous reprenez votre vie ordinaire, et le Dr Banner m'accompagne.

- Rester seule ? déglutit péniblement la jeune femme. Non ! Je ne veux pas ! Je ne veux pas être de nouveau seule ! Papa ! Papa tu m'avais promis !

Sephiria sembla subitement en proie à une crise d'angoisse assez violente. La pensée d'être de nouveau seule la paralysait entièrement. Elle agrippa ses beaux cheveux et les serra avec violence, comme victime d'un violent mal de tête.

Livide, Bruce se leva de sa chaise qu'il fit tomber et se précipita vers elle.

- Sephiria, calme toi ! Personne ne me séparera de toi tu entends ?! Je te promets que je ne t'abandonnerais pas !

* * *

Natasha Romanoff ne savait pas quoi faire. Son arme lui était d'aucune utilité dans ce genre de situation. Elle sentit le stress lui nouer l'estomac et un long frisson lui parcourut l'échine. Et alors qu'elle tentait de demander un médecin dans son micro, la faible lumière qui éclairait la pièce vacilla. L'ampoule éclata violemment, projetant un nombre impressionnant d'éclats de verre pour un si petit objet. Elle braqua de nouveau son regard sur Sephiria et elle vit le regard angoissé du professeur qui ne cessait de dispenser des paroles bienveillantes à sa fille dans l'espoir de la calmer.

Natasha en eut assez. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il prenait à la jeune femme, mais il était hors de question qu'elle détruise la maison. Ou la ville. Ou les deux.

- Reprenez votre sang froid Sephiria ! s'écria l'agent tout en saisissant la jeune femme par l'épaule.

Mais elle n'aima pas ce contact. Elle n'aimait pas cette femme qui voulait emmener son père. Elle releva la tête et la fixa de son regard de glace. Puis elle murmura :

- Vous ne savez plus quoi penser. Ma position par rapport au Dr Banner vous étonne. Vous trouvez ca anormal que votre chef ne soit pas au courant de mon existence. Vous vous demandez aussi si ce qui se passe maintenant est à cause de moi. Du coup vous ne savez plus quoi faire. M'emmener simplement, me faire arrêter ou me laisser ici. Vous n'arrêtez pas de penser à un ami aussi. Un certain Clint Barton. Qui est passé aux mains de l'ennemi. Mais est-ce vraiment un simple ami ?

Natasha en resta sans voix. Comment ? Lisait-elle dans les pensées ? Qui était donc cette gamine ?

Sephiria sembla recouvrer subitement son calme car elle s'assit sur une chaise en poussant un profond soupir, tout en s'excusant auprès de son père.

La jeune femme s'éloigna des pensées de Natasha. La belle agent quant à elle, était livide. De rage, d'incompréhension mais aussi d'un peu de peur qu'elle n'aurait certainement pas admis, même sous la torture.

Alors que Sephiria s'apprêtait à prendre la parole, Natasha ne se contint plus et braqua son arme sur le visage de la fille du Dr Banner.

- Natasha ! Mais bon sang qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

- Qui est cette fille ? Comment sait-elle tout ca sur moi ? Répondez !

- Natasha, pose cette arme. Sephiria ne te veux aucun mal.

- Bruce répondez moi tout de suite !

La situation commençait à dégénérer. Et si le Dr Banner parvenait à garder le self-control de ses nerfs, ce n'était pas le cas de sa fille. Il se leva, les mains devant lui en signe d'apaisement et tenta de calmer Natasha. Mais Sephiria ne lui en laissa pas le temps. Extrêmement instable, elle ne put s'empêcher de pointer sa paume vers la jeune femme russe et de laisser agir ce qui sommeillait en elle. L'espionne eut à peine le temps d'entrevoir ce geste, qu'elle se retrouvait violemment projetée contre le mur derrière elle. Interloquée, elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne pouvait plus faire un geste. Furieuse de se faire avoir par une gamine, elle essayait de se débattre pour échapper à son emprise. En vain. Elle fixa alors Sephiria, le regard emplit de haine. Elle ne lui pardonnerait jamais cette humiliation.

- Sephiria ! Stop ! Calme toi ! Arrête ca tout de suite !

Le Dr Banner saisit le poignet de la jeune fille, ce qui la sortit de sa transe. Ce geste libéra Natasha de son entrave psychique, la faisant glisser sur le sol et Sephiria se confondit alors en excuses.

* * *

Bruce regarda Natasha qui se massait les poignets. Il savait très bien ce qu'elle était en train de penser. Elle allait informer Nick Fury de la situation, lui faisant comprendre que les priorités avaient changé. Et elle accepterait malgré tout que Sephiria vienne avec eux. Dans un sens il était soulagé. Peut-être qu'au contact des autres membres de l'équipe, Sephiria arriverait à contrôler ses pouvoirs qu'elle ne gérait pas très bien. Et surtout, peut-être arriverait-elle à se faire des amis. Du moins le souhaitait-il.

Mais il n'ignorait pas non plus que Fury allait tout faire pour connaître tout de la jeune femme, voir même la tester. Et cette pensée l'angoissa un peu plus.

Mais dans quel pétrin s'était-il encore fourré ?

**Reviews ? 0:) **


End file.
